The Tejina Chronicles: Allies
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: Lilo and Stitch come across yet another experiment, but will they turn out to be allies? Please Read and Review.
1. Worries

The Tejina Chronicles: Allies

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: Worries

It had only been a few days since Lilo and Stitch had discovered the truth about Angel. They still couldn't believe that she had turned on them, especially Stitch. The two of them had managed to get home safely, but upon arriving they both got yelled at by Nani. She had nearly fainted when she saw her little sister walk in with bleeding cuts and scratches all over her.

But Lilo was no longer worried about her sister, a new worry had arisen and it was a lot worse then her sister. It was early morning and Lilo was pacing back and fourth in her room. She had countless band aids all over her arms and a few on her forehead, but Stitch didn't even have a scratch on him. He was sitting on his bed watching Lilo pace back and fourth nervously. She would occasionally glance over at the telephone with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Stitch gave a heavy sigh. "Ok, I can't take this anymore. I can't stand watching you pace back and fourth, tell me what is bothering you?" asked Stitch.

Lilo stopped for a moment and looked over at her blue partner. "Nothings bothering me don't worry about it." Said Lilo as she began pacing again.

"Lilo, you've been pacing for the last hour and a half. There's got to be something bothering you."

Lilo moaned and sat down next to the phone. "Ok, something is bothering me. You remember when I told you about my friend Victoria."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm worried about her. She left on vacation the day that I meet you; she was only supposed to be gone for two weeks. But it's almost been over a month and she still isn't back. I'm just worried that something might have happened to her. Besides you, she's the only other friend that I have."

Lilo gives another low sigh and rests her head on her hand. Stitch hops off of the bed and walks over to her. "I'm sure she's fine. There's nothing to worry about." Said Stitch in a comforting voice.

"I hope your right Stitch. So much has changed since I saw her last." Said Lilo as she looked at Stitch with a smile. "I wonder what she will say when I tell her that she was right about little creatures causing all of that damage?"

"I don't know, but if I was in her position I would be going 'I told you so!'" Said Stitch.

Lilo gave a small laugh. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what she does."

"You know, I would like to meet her sometime. I mean you talk about her all the time, I'd like to see what she's like." Said Stitch as he walked over to the window and looked out.

"Well hopefully you'll get your chance." Suddenly the phone next to Lilo rang, causing her to jump. In a flash she picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"It's good to hear your voice again Lilo, it's been awhile." Came Victoria's voice from the opposite end of the line.

"Oh my god, Victoria I've missed you so much! I was beginning to worry about you." Said Lilo in an excited voice, which caught Stitch's attention.

"I know, we were gone a little longer then we had planned." Said Victoria in a guilty tone.

"A little? You've been gone nearly a month!"

"Yeah, well we ran into a few unexpected surprises. Hey, do you think you could meet me at Kiki's in a few minutes? There's just so much that we need to talk about."

Lilo's face lit up and a big smile formed on her face. "Sure, I'll meet you in a few minutes. I'm so glad that you got back safely."

"I'm just glad to be home, where my friends are. See you in a few."

"See you in a little bit. Bye." Said Lilo before hanging up the phone. She gave a relieved sigh and then looked over at Stitch. "You were right, she came back."

Stitch gave a soft smile. "You see, I told you that everything would be fine."

Lilo just nodded and then stood up. "Well, I better get going. Me and Victoria have a lot to catch up on, but if you don't mind Stitch. Could you stay here? If I'm going to introduce you to her, I don't want it to be in a public place."

Stitch just shrugged and walked towards the door. "I don't mind Lilo, go and meet with your friend. Besides there's a show on the food channel all about coconut cake that I don't want to miss."

"Oh yes, god forbid that you miss something about coconut cake." Said Lilo with a small laugh.

"Yeah well, you go have a good time. Catch up with your friend." Said Stitch as he walked out the door.

"I hope every thing's ok with her though. Victoria has a tendency to keep things hidden from people." Said Lilo as her and Stitch descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Stitch gave a sigh and looked back at his friend. "Stop worrying and go meet her. You'll see that there is nothing wrong and that she's still the same person that you knew when she left." Said Stitch in a slightly frustrated voice.

"Fine, I'll stop worrying." Lilo walked over to the front door and walked out. "I'll see you in a little bit Stitch!" yelled Lilo as she leapt down the front steps and ran down the drive way.

A few minutes later Lilo reached the center of town. She had an excited smile on her face as she made her way towards the coffee shop. She wanted to tell Victoria everything that had happened over the last few weeks. But she knew that telling her about her and Stitch's battles would freak the poor girl out. She didn't know how she would bring up the matter to her friend.

A minute or so later Lilo finally reached Kiki's coffee shop, she turned into the small outdoor sitting area and instantly saw her long time friend sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Victoria!" cried Lilo as she ran over to her friend.

Victoria spotted her friend and quickly got to her feet. "Lilo!"

Lilo reached her friend and the two of them gave each other a quick hug. A moment later the two of them sat down at the table. "So, you owe me an explanation." Said Lilo.

"You mean an explanation for why we were gone for nearly a month?" asked Victoria as she rested her cheek on her hand.

"That's exactly it. You had me so worried; I thought maybe your plane crashed or something."

"No, my plane didn't crash… as you can hopefully see. We just ran into a few delays." Said Victoria with a smile.

Lilo gave a slightly frustrated sigh. "You keep saying that, but I want to now what these delays were."

Victoria just shifted nervously in her chair and gave a small laugh. "Well, I can't really explain what happened. The only thing that I can say is that some aspects of my life have changed, but it's nothing you should worry about."

Lilo raised her eyebrow and leaned back in the chair. "What do you mean I shouldn't worry? It won't affect our friendship will it?"

Victoria laughed once again. "No, it won't interfere with our friendship. It's just that it's sort of a personal matter, but you'll find out about it eventually. So has anything changed with you since I left, it looks like you've started playing football or something." Said Victoria as she pointed towards Lilo's many bandages.

Lilo gave a nervous smile as she covered up her bandages. 'Ok, I can't let it slip out that I've been battling alien experiments or that I've partnered up with one. So what do I say to explain my wounds' thought Lilo quickly.

"I've uh… just been a little clumsy lately." Blurted Lilo.

Victoria giggled as she looked at her friend. "A little clumsy? It looks like you've fallen down every set of steps on the island."

The two of them both started laughing; they didn't stop for a minute or two. They both managed to calm down but neither of them spoke right away. They looked around at their surroundings; both of them were trying to think of something to say. After a few minutes Victoria reached under the table and pulled out her green backpack. She sat it down on the table and unzipped it.

"I uh… got you a little something from the gift shop at our hotel." Said Victoria as she reached into the bag.

A moment later she pulled out a small wooden box, it had intricately detailed flowers carved into the sides and on the lid. It had a brass clasp on the front and two brass hinges. It was stained a dark oak color, giving it an antique look. Victoria set it down in front of her friend and placed her backpack back on the ground.

"Oh Victoria, you didn't have to do this. All I asked for were some pictures." Said Lilo as she picked up the box and looked at it.

Victoria gave a small giggle. "Yeah well, I tried to get some pictures of good looking guys but my parents found them on my digital camera and they made me delete them."

"Well, that stinks." Added Lilo.

"I tried to tell them that they were for you but they didn't believe me."

Lilo gave a sigh and looked around. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to keep looking for guys here on Kauai." Lilo had a disappointed tone to her voice.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thank you so much for this Victoria, this means a lot." Said Lilo as she ran her index finger over the golden brown clasp.

"The box isn't the only part of it Lilo. Go ahead and open it." Instructed Victoria.

Lilo smiled and slowly lifted the clasp on the box. She then slowly lifted the lid up and gazed into the small wooden box. The inside of the box was lined with a red silk lining that had a soft, plush look to it. Lilo's eyes fell on the center of the soft silk, there sitting on a pillow of red, was a necklace. It was a white beaded necklace with rose colored beads in between each white bead. It had a white pendant hanging off of it with the word 'Friends' on it.

Lilo gave a big smile as she gently picked up the necklace and held it up to the light. "Victoria, I don't know what to say. This is beautiful… but, why did you do this? I didn't ask you to get me something this nice." Asked Lilo as she looked up towards her friend.

Victoria had a soft smile on her face. "I got it so that it could go with mine." Said Victoria as she pulled a similar necklace from underneath her shirt collar. It looked exactly like Lilo's except for one minor detail. On the pendant was the word 'Forever'.

Lilo's smile widened as her eyes fell onto her friend's pendant. "Then these are… friendship necklaces." Said Lilo in a joyous tone.

"That's right. I got them because me and you have always been the closest friends and I just wanted to do something to show that."

"Thank you so much for this Victoria, I love it." Said Lilo as she leaned across the table and hugged her friend.

"Now don't go and lose that now." Said Victoria as she watched Lilo put on the necklace.

Lilo laughed as she let the pendent drop down against her chest. "Now do you really think that I'll lose this?"

"Yes." Blurted Victoria.

Lilo gave her a weird look before the two of them break out into a laughing fit. They both continued to laugh hysterically until their merriment was interrupted by the sound of a car easing to a stop. The two of them bring their laughter under control and look over towards the street. They both sighed as they saw the last person either of them wanted to see.

"Well, if it isn't the two weirdo's?" mocked Mertle as she looked over at Lilo and Victoria from her drivers seat. She was sitting in a red convertible, they could tell just by its high gloss polish that it cost quiet a bit.

"Hello… Mertle." Said Lilo with an irritated tone to her voice.

"Well it looks like you got back from your trip alright… darn." Said Mertle as she looked towards Victoria.

"Glad to see you too, Mertle. That's a fine looking car you got there."

"Yeah, my dad bought it for me. That's the upside to having a Father who's a lawyer and a Mother in real estate. Of course neither of you would know what its like to have money." Said Mertle in a very stuck up manner.

"At least we're not spoiled brats like you." Said Lilo with a sly smile.

"Teh, what ever weirdlo." Scoffed Mertle.

"What do you have there?" asked Victoria as she noticed a few grocery bags in the back seat.

"Just a few things for my party this Friday. I'm sure you've heard about it… oh wait you haven't because your not invited." Said Mertle as she smiled wickedly.

"Like we would ever come to your messed up party's anyway." Said Lilo as she leaned back in her chair.

Mertle gave a small laugh. "You know, that's one of the reasons why people don't like you Lilo. You don't know what's cool."

Lilo rolled her eyes as Victoria got to her feet and faced Mertle. "You know what, Mertle. We don't care about your stupid party; we don't care about how rich you are. Lilo is cooler then you or any of your minions will ever be and last and probably the most important. She has a real friend, not like your brain washed posy." Growled Victoria as she raised her fist towards Mertle.

Both Mertle and Lilo were speechless. 'Wow that was the first time I've ever seen Victoria stand up for us! It's usually me who yells at Mertle, this really isn't like her' thought Lilo as she stared at her friend.

There was a moment of silence as a gentle breeze blew through the area. Finally Mertle broke eye contact with the fired up red head and turned to face the road. "What ever, you'll always be weirdo's to me… and don't even think about coming any where near my party! Got it." Yelled Mertle as she drove away.

There was another short moment of silence before Lilo managed to get up the nerve to speak. "Victoria… I… I've never seen you like that."

"Yeah well, I just got tired of that girls mocking and arrogant tone." Said Victoria as she watched Mertle turn down a nearby street.

"We all get tired of it really quick. If only we could get back at her some way." Said Lilo as a small smile appeared on her face.

Victoria turned back to her friend and smiled. "You know, that's not a bad idea and I've got just the thing to do it." Said Victoria as she walked over and picked up her backpack.

"What do you mean?" asked Lilo as she watched her friend start walking in the direction that Mertle went.

Victoria stopped and looked back over her shoulder at Lilo. "You'll see, just wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that Victoria turned and ran down the side walk; turning down the street that Mertle had and disappearing. Lilo was left with a look of utter confusion on her face. She gave a heavy sigh as she sunk down into her seat. After about half an hour Lilo was beginning to grow very anxious; she needed to know what Victoria was up to.

"I hope she didn't have anything to bad on her mind. What ever she's doing it sure is taking a long time."

Lilo just gave another heavy sigh as she closed her eyes, feeling the cool breeze blow through her hair. Suddenly her peace was interrupted by a large explosion. She quickly got to her feet and looked towards the direction of the noise. A large pillar of smoke was rising above the roofs of the town.

"What the heck was that?" yelled Lilo as she stared at the light grey smoke. "Victoria went in that direction, I hope she's not hurt." Said Lilo as she ran down the street.

She quickly reached the side street were the explosion had originated. She quickly skidded to a halt as she saw were the explosion had occurred. Just a few yards away Mertle's car was engulfed in flames with Mertle standing on the opposite side of the street crying her eyes out.

'What happened, Mertle's car looks like it was hit by a bomb? Wait, could Victoria have done this? No, she couldn't have; not unless she had some C4 in her backpack' thought Lilo as she watched the sports car burn.

Suddenly she noticed Victoria hiding in an alleyway; even from across the street Lilo could tell that she had a smile on her face. In a flash Lilo ran across the street to the alley that Victoria was hiding in.

"Well… what do you think?" asked Victoria as she looked over at Lilo.

"What do I think? I think that that was over doing it! How the heck did you do that anyway?" Yelled Lilo.

Victoria gave a calm smile and looked towards the burning wreckage. "I think that what I did was totally fair. In one fowl swoop I've made up for all the things that she's ever done to use. As for how I did it… well, just come on over tomorrow and I'll show you how I did it." Said Victoria as she walked past Lilo.

Lilo turned and watched her friend walk down the street towards her home. Lilo was once again left with a look of confusion on her face.

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I finally have this done; I haven't been in the mood to write for quiet awhile. Not to mention I've had tons of ridiculous English homework. Anyway, please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Later.


	2. A new experiment

The Tejina Chronicles: Allies

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 2: A new experiment

It was yet another beautiful Hawaiian morning as Lilo, Stitch and Nani all sat around the table eating breakfast. Stitch was shoveling eggs, bacon and toast into his mouth like it was his last meal. Nani was just sipping a cup of coffee and Lilo was just sitting there with a glass of orange juice. The previous day had gone quickly after the incident with Mertle's car.

But ever since then the incident had never left Lilo's mind. Victoria's words kept repeating through her mind like a broken record. The thought of her friend doing something like this shocked her, Victoria had destroyed something. If she had gotten caught she would have been arrested.

'I've never heard Victoria talk like that before' thought Lilo as she looked down at the necklace that Victoria had given her. 'It was like she was a whole other person. But what still gets me is how she managed to blow up a car? Did she learn something on that vacation? Like how to make a bomb? No… that can't be it, neither of us knew that Mertle would drive up. Then how… how could she make a bomb that quick.'

Lilo looked up from the necklace and over at Stitch, who was shoving another paw full of bacon into his mouth. Suddenly a thought hit her. 'Could she have a… no… that can't be it. The experiments only landed on the Hawaiian islands… didn't they?'

Lilo quickly wiped the thought from her mind and took another sip of her juice. After about a minute Nani got up from the table and went off to prepare for work; leaving Lilo and Stitch alone in the kitchen. Stitch suddenly noticed Lilo's thoughtful expression; he licked the grease from his fingers and took a sip of milk from the glass in front of him.

"So… what happened yesterday? Your meeting with Victoria was rather short." Asked Stitch as he licked away his milk mustache.

Lilo slowly looked up at her partner and set the necklace down on the table. "Lets just say that you were wrong." Said Lilo in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean 'I am wrong'?" asked Stitch as he raised his eyebrow.

"You were wrong about her not changing. She has changed, I don't know how it happened… but it did."

"How did she change?" asked Stitch with a little concern starting to enter his voice.

Lilo was silent for a moment. "She blew up a car." Blurted Lilo as she looked down at the necklace.

Stitch's ears shot up and his jaw dropped at this news. "She blew up a car!"

Lilo nodded and then got to her feet. She took her glass over to the sink and poured out the rest of its contents. "I don't know exactly how she did it, but I'm going over to her house now. She said she'd tell me how she did it, maybe she'll tell me why she has changed the way she did."

"Do you think something happened to her while she was on vacation?" asked Stitch.

"I don't know Stitch, but I hope that what ever made her change can be reversed." Said Lilo as she walked towards the front door.

"I hope everything turns out ok." Said Stitch as he watched her open the door.

"I hope so too Stitch."

Lilo walked out the door without another word. She slowly made her way down the long drive way and towards Victoria's house. The air was still, filling the teenage girl with a feeling like something was about to happen. The thoughts of what Victoria did the day before buzzed around in her head like a swarm of bees. She was anxious to find out what happened to her long time friend, what had made the once passive girl do something so drastic. Her thoughts were eating away at her mind, for a moment she felt as though she might go crazy.

The only thing that kept her mind from cracking was the feeling of the cool, beaded friendship necklace against her chest. Lilo glanced down at the necklace as she neared Victoria's street.

'Victoria knows that she's changed, that's why she gave this to me. She gave this to me so that I would not notice that she changed' thought Lilo as Victoria's house came into view. Lilo looked up from her necklace and stared at the house as she neared its driveway.

It was a single floor house, with many windows around it. The biggest one being in the living room, which extended in front of the house. The outside of the house was a tan color. The roof was a golden brown, making the house look like something out of a bakery. A single tree stood in the front yard; close to the end of the paved drive way. The backyard of the house was fenced in by a stained wooden fence. A large in ground pool took up most of the backyard.

Before Lilo knew it she was walking up the driveway and making her way towards the front door. It seemed to take forever as she stepped up to the door; the thought of what she might find out about her friend was growing. Lilo took a deep breathe as she raised her hand and rang the doorbell. She could hear it's almost haunting chime come from behind the door. Lilo took yet another deep breathe as she waited for someone to answer.

'Ok, calm down Lilo. Just remember that no matter how Victoria has changed… she is still my friend' thought Lilo as she began to hear footsteps coming towards the door.

A moment later the door opens, revealing Victoria's mom. She was a beautiful woman, with reddish brown hair and almond colored eyes. She also had a few freckles on her face, making her look like an older more adult version of Victoria.

"Hello Lilo, good to see you again." Said Victoria's mom with a cheery tone.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Thomas." (I made up the last name)

"Come on in, Victoria's waiting for you in her room."

"Thank you." Said Lilo as she stepped inside the house.

"So, how's your sister doing?" asked Victoria's mom as she shut the door.

Lilo just smiled as she looked back at the woman. "She's doing fine, thank you."

"That's good, well just go on back. Like I said, Victoria's waiting for you in her room."

Lilo nodded and turned down a nearby hallway. A few pictures lined the white walls; they were pictures that made Lilo feel even more worried. They were pictures of her and Victoria as little children, on the beach, at hula class and at Victoria's 11th birthday party. Lilo sighed as she looked at the pictures, the thought that such a peaceful, kind girl could go and do something so violent still made her feel sick.

Lilo finally reached the end of the hall where Victoria's room was. Lilo came to a stop in front of the plain white door and took a deep breathe.

"Victoria, are you in there?" called Lilo as she lightly tapped on the door.

"Hey Lilo, hold on I'll be right there." Came Victoria's voice from the other side of the door.

A moment later the door opened up, Victoria had an overjoyed smile on her face. "Hey Victoria." Greeted Lilo

"Hey Lilo, come on in. I was just cleaning up." Said Victoria as she motioned for Lilo to enter.

"So, I came over like you told me too. Now, if you wouldn't mind explaining to me why you went and blew up Mertle's car yesterday and how you did it?" said Lilo in a forceful tone after entering the girl's room.

Victoria gave a small laugh as she closed the door behind her. "What is there to explain… I merely got revenge for all of the things that carrot headed brat did to us."

"But that's just the thing, you've never been one to even consider revenge. So what made you all of a sudden go and torch her car?" asked Lilo as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Lilo, while I was on vacation… I realized that I don't have to let people just push me around. I found that I don't just have to take it and act like a peace maker all the time. I learned that I can push back."

Lilo gave a frustrated growl and glared at her friend. "But it's not like you to push back. You were always the one telling me not to get angry and lash out at Mertle and her stupid friends!"

"Lilo, things change or more specifically people change. I'm just one of those people." Said Victoria as she walked over to her dresser.

"I'll say you've changed! Victoria, you blew up Mertle's car, you committed a crime. I believe it would be destruction of private property and probably arson!" yelled Lilo as she was getting irritated by her friend's stubbornness.

"So?" blurted Victoria as she opened the top drawer of her dresser.

"So? It's not good! Besides… I want to know how you managed to reduce her car to burning metal in only a few minutes?"

Lilo heard a small laugh escape Victoria's lips as she dug something out of her drawer. "You want to know how I did it huh? Well… I'll show you." Victoria turned around slowly with something in her arms. She did not notice Lilo's eye's bulge slightly as she faced her friend. "I did it using this."

Lilo's jaw dropped slightly when she saw what her friend was holding. In Victoria's hands was a bluish green spell book. Lilo's expression changed to a nervous smile as she pretended not to know what it was. Victoria just continued to smile as she waited for Lilo to say something, but Lilo could not get a single word out.

'That's definitely a spell book' thought Lilo as she eyed the book. 'I can't believe this; I thought for sure that the experiments only landed in Hawaii. What if me and her end up fighting each other, what would I do then?'

Victoria finally grew tired of her friend's quietness and finally spoke up. "Well? Don't you want to know what this is?"

Lilo nodded her head nervously. "Uh… yeah, sure I'd love to know how you blew up a car with a book." Said Lilo as se tried to play dumb.

A little smirk forms on Victoria's face as she walks over to the open window. "This Lilo… is believe it or not… a spell book."

Lilo raised her eyebrow to make herself look interested. "A spell book huh?"

"Yes, a spell book. But this isn't the only thing I used to blow up Mertle's car." Said Victoria with a sly smile.

"Re… really… uh, what else did you use?" said Lilo as she sat down on Victoria's bed. 'Ok, I can't help that she has an experiment. But I just hope that who ever her partner is… that it's not an evil experiment.' Thought Lilo.

"I should say that I had a little help from my partner here." Said Victoria as she pointed towards the window seal.

A moment later a creature that resembled a large bat landed on the window seal. It was covered with purple fur, with lighter purple on its stomach. Its two large bat like wings had two tiny fingers on them; on its head were two bat ears as well. Lilo was slightly relieved; the experiment didn't look all that threatening. Of course neither did Angel and she turned out to be very powerful.

"Lilo, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend and partner, Snooty!" cheered Victoria in a cheerful voice.

"Is… is that a giant bat?" Asked Lilo, not completely faking her surprise.

"Well… he's not really a bat. He's actually… and you won't believe this but… he's actually an alien experiment."

"Really… you… you don't say?"

"Yeah, he's the one who actually blew up Mertle's car. You see I use this book to cast spells which launch his attacks. Which as you saw first hand, are very powerful." Said Victoria as she wrapped her arm around the experiment. Who smiled warmly when she did.

"So it would appear that you were right about the little creatures causing all of that damage." Said Lilo.

"Hey, yeah your right! I did say that didn't I?"

Lilo just nodded. "Yeah, you did. So, tell me… why were these creatures causing all of this destruction?"

"Well, turns out that they are here to conduct a massive tournament. You see, the goal is to burn other experiments books. And the last experiment standing, wins. There's a lot more to it, but I don't want to bore you."

"Wow, that's interesting. So how did you two come together?" asked Lilo.

Victoria and snooty both smiled and looked at each other. "Well… Snooty here saved me from danger while I was on vacation. And things just went from there."

**FLASH BACK**

It had been a week since Victoria and her parents had left Hawaii on vacation to Mexico. So far they had been having a good time, touring Mexico City and visiting some Aztec ruins and visiting some small local villages. But what they were about to experience would change their lives.

The hot Mexican sun shone down on the hotel pool as Victoria lay on a beach chair tanning herself. She was dressed in a pink bikini with a pair of red sunglasses on her face. She had a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of children splashing in the water. A small band was playing music near the outdoor bar, filling the air with rhythmic sounds.

She was also enjoying this time to herself; her parents were in the lobby at a sales pitch. It had been the first time so far that she wasn't hanging around with her parents and he was going to enjoy it. She had been laying there for an hour and a half, sipping her drink and tanning to a golden brown. When suddenly the peaceful sound of the pool was interrupted by terrified screams and a moment later… gun fire.

The sounds cause Victoria to leap to her feet in an in instant as the peaceful setting turned to chaos. Parents and children scattered in all direction, knocking over tables and chairs as they fled from the yet unseen danger. But the danger soon revealed itself as three masked gunmen entered the pool area. Each of them had a semi automatic weapon in their hands.

Victoria ducked low as she ran towards the nearest set of rooms. Her heart pounded in her chest as she ducked behind a wall. She was breathing heavily as the fear flowed through her. She could hear the men yelling to each other, their voices dulled by the sound of her pounding heart. Minutes passed by before she knew it, random blasts of gun fire broke up the lengthening period of time.

After a short time Victoria finally managed to get her mind straight. She was just beginning to think clearly when suddenly she realized something. Her parents were in the lobby, where all of the gun men were. Her eyes widened as she peered around the corner and looked up towards the lobby windows were. She could clearly see her parents and a few others's lined up with their backs to the glass, with a man walking up and down the row holding a gun in their direction.

"Some one's got to do something. If only I could get to a phone. I just hope that mom and dad don't get hurt." Said Victoria quietly.

Victoria began to run ideas through her mind; she just had to do something. But suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from behind her. "If you don't want them getting hurt, you should do something about it." Came a young sounding voice.

Victoria quickly wiped around expecting to find a child. She gave a frightened gasp when she found not a child, but a large purple bat. It was sitting on a fence just a few feet away from her, its large bat wings were folded against its furry body and its beady eyes stared at her with an unblinking gaze. But there was certain warmth to this strange creature's expression that dulled her fear.

"Who… who are you?" asked Victoria in a nervous voice.

The creature smiled as he answered. "My name is Snooty, what's yours?"

"My names Victoria. What do you want?"

Snooty gave a small laugh, sounding like a 7 year old child. "I'm here because I want to help you."

"How… how can you help me?" asked Victoria as she ignored the fact that this creature sounded like a human child.

"Well, before I can help you… I suggest you read this."

The creature reached behind his back with its arm like wing and pulled out a greenish blue book. The creature tossed it to Victoria's feet. "How can a book help?" asked Victoria as she bent down and picked up the book.

Snooty gave a small laugh and lifted into the air with a single flap of its wings. It flew over and landed on Victoria's shoulder. "It can help more then you think. All you have to do is face those guys and read the book. Then you'll see what it can do." Said Snooty in a very confident tone.

Victoria looked down at the book and ran her hand over the cover. "Are you sure it will work?"

"I'm sure of it. With this book, you don't have to take anything from anyone."

A sudden wave of confidence spread through Victoria's body. She turned around the corner and looked up at the few men that were near the entrance to the lobby. They almost instantly saw her and pointed their guns. Victoria opened the book as Snooty lifted off of her shoulder; Victoria looked down at the open page.

"Now, just focus your emotions into the book and read the spell out loud." Instructed Snooty.

Victoria nodded and closed her eyes, a moment later the book began to glow with a greenish light. Victoria opened her eyes and looked down at the page. 'I will save them, and no one is going to stand in my way!' thought Victoria.

"Yes that it's, now cast the spell!" Yelled Snooty as he glared at the armed men.

Victoria's grip on the book tightened. "Gikair!" yelled Victoria as the book glowed brightly.

Snooty opened his mouth as he hovered in mid air. A moment later a swirling mass of greenish colored air formed in front of Snooty's gaping mouth. The green air formed into a large swirling ball, just slightly smaller then Snooty himself. The green orb blasts towards the armed men causing them to turn and run. But it was to late, the orb slams into the ground behind them causing a massive explosion that sends the men flying through the air.

The books glow fades as Victoria stares at the cloud of smoke left from the attack. "Wow… that was cool. How did you do that?" asked Victoria as she looked up at Snooty.

Snooty smiled warmly and looked down at her. "It's a long story, but I will tell you that the book you're holding is the key to my power. But before I go into all the details, let's go save the rest of those people."

A big smile formed on Victoria's face as she looked at the creature. Something felt right about this creature, like the two of them had been friends forever. She also noticed that he was kind of cute as well. "Right, let's go!" cheered Victoria.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So you see Lilo, besides just saving me. Snooty also taught me a good lesson. He taught me to stand up for myself and other's who cannot." Said Victoria as she stroked Snooty's left ear, which received a small purr of delight from the experiment.

"He sure did. Those terrorists never stood a chance." Said Lilo still with a small amount of nervousness in her voice.

Victoria nodded. "Yep, we really kicked butt that day. But to tell you the truth… we're not done kicking butt yet. Can I tell you our little plan?"

"Yeah, sure what is it?" replied Lilo as she leaned closer to her friend.

Victoria looked around and then glanced over at snooty. After receiving an approving nod from her partner Victoria explained her plan. "You know how tomorrow is Mertle's big party? Well, tomorrow me and Snooty here are going to go cause some chaos." Said Victoria with a sly smile.

"Yeah, blowing up her car was just the first part of our revenge. This party will be the final phase of our plan." Added Snooty.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Victoria.

Lilo was speechless; there was no way that Victoria would get away with this one. But something inside told her that there was no way to talk Victoria out of it. Victoria had changed and now she had to find away to change her back. Even if it meant fighting her best friend.

**Well, that's the end of the second chapter. Sorry if the Flashback wasn't that good, I was beginning to run out of room. Anyway, I'll have the final chapter up soon and please review. Also, please visit my updated profile. I've got the status of my two series up there as well as a few minor changes. Later.**


	3. Friends Forever

The Tejina Chronicles: Allies

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 3: Friends Forever

After hearing her friend's diabolical plans to crash Mertle's party, Lilo had run home as fast as she could. She no longer felt the nervousness that she had felt on the way to Victoria's, it was now replaced by a feeling of uncertainty and a small amount of fear. She ran the situation through her mind at least a hundred times before she reached the end of her driveway. Her friend was about to do something that could get people seriously hurt or worse.

She knew first hand the kind of power that the experiments could have. Yang had collapsed an entire section of the street, Twister had sent boulder's weighing a couple hundred tons each flying through the air like pebbles and Angel had nearly reduced an entire hill to rubble with one blast. She did not know exactly how strong Snooty was but she knew she had to do something to stop Victoria from harming those people, even if it was Mertle.

Lilo was out of breathe as she reached her front door; she flung it open with little concern for the door itself or anyone who was on the other side. "Lilo! Watch what you're doing, you nearly knocked my head off!" yelled Nani angrily as she glared at her sister.

"Sorry Nani I thought that you had left for work already." Said Lilo as she tried to catch her breathe. "Where's Stitch, I really need to talk to him?"

"I think he's up in your room? Why?"

"It's nothing; I just really need to talk to him."

Without another word Lilo bolted out of the living room and towards the steps. She made her way to the top of the steps in only a few leaps. She hurried down the hallway leading towards her room. When she was only a few feet away she saw that the door was open and she could hear Stitch's voice coming from inside the room. It sounded like he was talking to someone; Lilo gained a curious look on her face as she now slowly approached the open door. She got close to the wall and slowly slide towards the open door like a spy.

She reached the door way and peeked in, but what she saw made her almost laugh. Stitch was standing in front of the full length mirror that was in the corner of the room. He was wearing one of Lilo's red dresses that was of course way too big and had a sunhat on his head. Lilo quietly leaned in the door way as she listened to Stitch try and mimic her voice.

"Now Stitch, don't go and eat all of that cake, otherwise you'll get big and fat like us humans can." Said Stitch as he tried and mimic her voice.

"Do I really sound like that?" asked Lilo with a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah, you sound exactly like yaaahhh…" Stitch's eyes shot open and a moment later he spun around to face Lilo. "Lilo… I uh…um… I was just um practicing my uh… when did you get back?" asked Stitch as he yanked the hat off of his head and hid it behind his back.

"Just now, but don't let me spoil your fun. Go ahead and finish what you were doing." Said Lilo with a smirk on her face.

Stitch just gave a nervous laugh as he looked down and drew circles with his foot in the carpet. After a moment of Lilo staring at him, his embarrassment grew too strong and he slipped out of the dress and neatly placed it on the bed.

"So… is there something you wanted?" asked Stitch sheepishly.

Lilo gave a sigh as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "Yeah, there is. I'm afraid that we have a problem."

"What is it?" asked Stitch as he hopped up next to her.

"Well, it turns out that Victoria blew up Mertle's car using an experiment."

Stitch's ears perked up at this news. "An experiment? She has an experiment?"

"Uh huh, but she was away on vacation in Mexico. I thought the experiments only landed in Hawaii?"

"Well, yes and no. While most of the experiments did land on the Hawaiian Islands, there were a few experiments that Jumba wanted to really test. So he sent them to other places." Explained Stitch.

"Well, then this experiment must have been one of those. Tell me, do you remember an experiment named Snooty?"

A thoughtful expression appeared on Stitch's face but after a moment it faded. "Nope, I don't remember any experiment named Snooty. Of course I didn't get to meet a lot of the experiments."

Lilo let out a sigh as she fell back onto the bed. "Then you wouldn't know if it was a powerful experiment or not."

"Oh well, if she's only had Snooty for a month then they can't really be that strong." Said Stitch as he lay down next to Lilo. "We can just kick their butts."

Lilo gave a smirk as she looked over at Stitch. "But you've only been with me for about a month as well and how many experiments have we beaten? Besides, this isn't like all the other battles. Victoria's my friend and I don't want to hurt her. Not to mention that others might get hurt."

"What do you mean other people?" asked Stitch.

"Oh, didn't I mention. Victoria and Snooty are going to crash Mertle's party tomorrow." Said Lilo with a little frustration entering her voice.

"Sweet, can we go with them? I love to crash things!" cheered Stitch happily.

Lilo glared at her partner with a serious look. "By crash I mean use their spells to blow things up at the party. Innocent people could get hurt."

"Well then, seeing as how you're her friend and have an experiment of your own. It should be up to you to stop her."

Lilo gave a small growl and sat back up again. "But that's just it; I don't know if I could bring myself to fight my closest friend."

Stitch sat up and leaned his head against her arm and gently nuzzled it. "You've got until tomorrow to find a way to stop her without attacking once. I'm sure you'll come up with a good plan, you always do."

A small smile formed on Lilo's face as she looked down at him and gently stroked his head. "You really know how to make me feel better, you know that?" said Lilo with a small laugh.

Stitch smiled and looked up at her. "What can I say… it's a talent."

The two of them laugh a little as Lilo playfully pushes him over. After a few minutes the two of them calm down from their laughing fun. The two of them hang around the house for the rest of the day, nothing too exciting happened. Before long the sun began to sink towards the horizon and Nani returned from her job at the rental hut. Dinner was simple that night, just some left over pizza which every one ate when they wanted. But with the quickly fading sunlight Lilo's renewed happiness, brought on by her and Stitch's little laughing fit, soon faded as well. The worries that she had been feeling returned like the bitter chill of winter.

They kept with her even into the night. Sleep was not coming easily and so Lilo decided to try and think the situation through. She was lying face up on her bed staring at the ceiling with Stitch's blue spell book in her hands.

"What am I going to do? My best friend has an experiment that has changed her. Yet I can tell that they honestly care about each other. Just like how me and Stitch care about each other." Lilo gave a deep sigh and sat up against her head board.

Her room was dark, with only the lamp next to her bed illuminating the area. The only sound that could be heard was Stitch's snoring coming from his little makeshift bed.

"All I want is my old friend back, but if it means separating her from her experiment… I don't know if I could do it. I've seen the way people react when they lose their experiments; I don't want to put Victoria through that."

Lilo placed her thumb in between the pages of the spell book and opened it. She flipped a few pages and finally stopped on the pages containing the two spells that they had.

"But how? How am I supposed to stop her with only two offensive spells? I can't think of anyway to use these and still let her keep Snooty. Plus these spells are too dangerous to use when there are too many people around. And since this is Mertle's party I'm sure there will be plenty of people."

Lilo closed the spell book and let her arm and the book drop to the covers. Lilo closed her eyes tight as she desperately tried to think of a way to stop her friend from ruining Mertle's party and possibly even hurting someone. She strained her mind for minutes until finally she growled and gave up.

"This is ridiculous!" Growled Lilo as she began to pound her fist on the spell book in between each word. "Why… can't… I … think… of a way?"

Lilo finally let her fist drop on to the books worn cover with a thump. But the moment she did the book began to glow with an unusual brightness. The light caught Lilo's attention, she looked over at the book with a confused expression. She grabbed the book and lifted it in front of her, sitting up straight against the head board she pried her finger in between the books pages. She slowly opened the book and looked down onto the now open page.

There, at the top of the page, was a glowing set of symbols. Symbols that Lilo had never been able to read before. Her eyes widened as she came to the realization of what she was looking at.

"Stitch! Wake up! I can read another spell!" yelled Lilo almost as loud as she could.

Lilo's sudden outburst snapped Stitch out of his peaceful slumber and sent him leaping out of the covers. "What, what did you say?" asked Stitch with a little irritation in his voice from being woken up in the middle of the night.

"I said that I can read another spell. It's just a few pages before the others." Said Lilo in a very ecstatic voice.

The sleepiness disappeared from Stitch's face as he crawled out of his bed and over to Lilo. He crawled up next to her and looked down at the open page. "But how did you unlock it? We weren't in any battle."

Lilo thought for a moment before looking at Stitch with a smile. "The book is controlled by emotions right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I must have unlocked the spell when I was pounding on the book."

A questionable look appeared on the experiments face. "You were pounding on my book?"

Lilo sighed and rolled her eyes. "I was trying to think of a way to stop Victoria and I was getting… frustrated. So I started to hit the book and I guess I transferred that frustration into the book and unlocked the spell."

Stitch nodded. "That makes sense. I wonder what spell it is."

"Hmm, let's see here… da… daos… daoshaaaa. I almost forgot, if I say it aloud… it would happen." Said Lilo as she quickly shut the book.

"Yeah and we don't want to cast any spell indoors. Who knows what would have happened." Sighed Stitch as the books glow faded away.

"Yeah, we might have ended up outside of the house, or what would be left of it." Said Lilo with a small laugh. "Oh well, maybe it will come in handy tomorrow. Maybe it can stop Victoria and Snooty without hurting anyone else?"

Stitch sighed and hopped off of her bed; he walked over and crawled back under his covers. "Stop worrying; you'll lose your concentration if you're too worked up about fighting your friend. Just try and get some sleep, we'll think about our strategy tomorrow."

Lilo sighed and slid down into her warm soft covers. "Your right Stitch, I need to stay focused. I can't let my worries get in the way during battle if I want to save her." Lilo reached over and turned off the lamp with a click. "Goodnight Stitch."

"Goodnight Lilo."

Before long the both of them feel asleep and a quiet peacefulness filled the room. The night seemed to flash by and soon the room was filled with sunlight shining through the windows. Both Lilo and Stitch awoke with refreshed energy; they both ate breakfast quickly and began to plan for the day.

The two of them were up in Lilo's room; Lilo was pacing back and fourth with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Ok, Victoria's going to attack Mertle at the party… and if we don't come up with a way to stop her. Well, many people may get hurt." Explained Lilo.

"Well, perhaps that new spell will be able to help us?" said Stitch as he watched Lilo pace.

"It just might, but there's no telling what kind of spell it is. After all, our spells are becoming more powerful; if we cast it there we might hurt somebody."

"That would be a problem, but what if we try it out before the party we'd know what it does." Suggested Stitch.

Lilo stopped mid stride and looked over at him with a look of sudden realization on her face. "That's a great idea, we can go and practice with it until it's time for the party!" cheered Lilo happily.

"Yeah, so… when is the party?"

The smile disappeared from Lilo's face. "Oh crap! I forgot to find out when the party is!" yelled Lilo as she rushed over to the telephone.

"You forgot to find out when the party is? This is great Lilo, for all we know the party might have already started."

"I know that Stitch!" growled Lilo after dialing in Mertle's phone number.

The phone began to ring as Lilo held the ear piece up near her ear. The phone rang five times before being answered by Mertle's mom. Despite her kind personality, her voice was like an annoying splinter in Lilo's head.

"Hello, who is this?" asked Mrs. Edmonds in her usual cheery voice.

"Yeah hi Mrs. Edmonds, this is Lilo. I just wanted to call and ask whe…"

"Oh Lilo, yes I know you. Your one of Mertle's friends aren't you? Did you know she's throwing a party today?"

"Yes I did, that's kind of why I called. I need to know what time the party starts."

"Oh, well sure thing. The party starts at 10:00, do you need to know when it ends?"

"No, that's all I needed to know, thank you."

"Ok, well see you later, bye."

With that Lilo hung up the phone. "Stitch, what time is it?" asked Lilo with a little worry in her voice.

Stitch glanced over at the clock on the wall, his ears dropped when he saw the time. "It's… 9:52. The party's going to start in just a few minutes."

Without warning Lilo bolted for the door, grabbing the spell book off of the dresser as she went. Stitch ran after her as she leapt down the steps and made her way into the kitchen. Stitch managed to catch up to her right as she bolted through the front door.

"Do you think she's already there?" asked Stitch as he ran on all fours along side his partner.

"I hope not. But even if she is we got to get ther quickly before she can cause any real damage." Said Lilo.

"Well then pick up the pace girl." Mocked Stitch as he started to accelerate ahead of Lilo.

"Don't rush me, you know I can't run as fast as you!" yelled Lilo as her and Stitch reached the end of the driveway.

They turned down the street towards Mertle's house. Meanwhile at Mertle's backyard party most of the guests had arrived. Mertle was standing on the porch and was surveying her party. Tables were set up in front of the porch; they were filled with tons of food. On the center table was a large cake that stood at least 3 feet tall. A fountain was set up in the middle of the yard; people were standing all around it and were talking. Most of them were dressed in suits and dresses.

Mertle gave a satisfied sigh as she looked around. "This party is perfect. Thank you so much for putting it together for me daddy." Said Mertle as she looked back at her father who was smoking a cigar.

"No problem, anything for my precious little angel."

Mertle smiled and blushed slightly; she turned back towards the party. She stepped off of the porch and walked over near the food tables, where Yuki, Teresa and Elena were standing. "Hey Mertle, great party." Said Teresa.

"Yeah, this has to be your best one yet." Added Yuki

"I know I really planned it well this time. Plus, everyone has showed up." Said Mertle happily.

Suddenly the girls heard laughing coming from the fence gate. They all look over to see Victoria standing there, with Snooty sitting on her shoulder. "Now Mertle, how can you say that every ones here when you didn't invite everyone?"

"What are you doing here Victoria?" asked Elena.

"Yeah, you weren't invited." Added Yuki.

"And what is that hideous thing on your shoulder? It looks like a giant disgusting rat with wings." Said Mertle in her usual mocking tone.

Victoria and Snooty both chuckled. "I'm here because I wanted to liven up your dull party. And my friend Snooty here is going to help." Said Victoria as she pointed at Snooty.

Mertle and her hoard of brain washed lackeys all laughed. Yuki, Teresa and Elena all nearly fell to their knees from laughing so hard, but Victoria just stood there with a sinister smirk on her face. Her smirk widened as she reached behind her back and pulled out her greenish-blue spell book.

Mertle was the first to gain control of her laughter; she looked up towards Victoria with her hands still on her knees. "That's a good joke I'll give you that much. But how exactly do you expect to "liven" up my party with an oversized bat and a book?"

Victoria held the book in front of her; sliding her finger in between the worn pages she slowly opened the book. The book begins to shine with a green light as Snooty lifts off into the air. Mertle and all of her friends instantly stop laughing as they watch Snooty hover just a few feet above Victoria.

"Wha… what is that?" asked Yuki with a look of growing fear on her face.

Victoria's smirk grew to a toothy grin. "This Yuki, is why you need to start respecting me." Victoria looked up from the book and pointed her index finger towards the group. "Gikair!"

Snooty opened his mouth, a moment later a swirling vortex of green wind gathered in front of his open mouth. The swirling mass formed into a large sphere and blasted towards the group. Mertle and her friend's barley managed to get out of the way before the attack slammed into the table, shattering them like glass in a large explosion.

People began to run in all directions as they tried to make their way to the exits. Meanwhile Lilo and Stitch were nearing Mertle's street. Lilo was beginning to run out of steam but Stitch wasn't even out of breath. The two of them both look up as they hear a large explosion echo through the area.

"Oh no, she's already there! We've got to hurry Stitch!" yelled Lilo as she stared at the column of smoke rising from Mertle's backyard.

Stitch nodded. "Right, I'll run ahead and try and stale them. You hurry and get there." Instructed Stitch.

"Right." Replied Lilo.

As Stitch accelerated ahead of Lilo, Victoria was continuing with her fun. She turned her attention towards the fountain at the center of the yard. "Gikair!" yelled Victoria as she pointed towards the fountain.

Once again Snooty opened his mouth and fired the devastating green orb. The blast slams into the fountain, reducing it to rubble in an instant. Victoria and Snooty both watch as the smoke clears, the both of them had smiles on their faces. The two of them then turn their attention to Mertle and the rest of the guests, who had not been so lucky at reaching the exits.

"You've made a lot of mistakes Mertle." Stated Victoria with a small laugh. "You've picked on me and Lilo all of our lives… and now you're going to pay for it. With this experiments' great power at my finger tips no one, not you, not anybody else will be able to push me around!" Victoria's book began to glow once again. "Gikair!"

Snooty dropped his jaw and summoned his power. The green orb formed in front of him, swirling and shifting it seemed to grow larger then normal. In the next instant the orb blasts towards the group, kicking up a cloud of dirt as it went. Every one in the group closed their eyes as they waited for the explosive impact of the spell. Suddenly they felt a gust of wind blow hit them. They all looked up to find the blast stopped dead in its tracks by a small blue creature.

Both Victoria and Snooty gasped as they watched this lone experiment hold off their attack. "Is that… another experiment?" asked Victoria with a definite sound of shock in her voice.

Stitch strained against the powerful spell, it singed his furry palms. He clenched his teeth as he removed one of his paws and clenched it into a fist. Even without a spell he sent his fist slamming into the green orb, it grew slightly before dispersing into nothing. Stitch was now out of breathe, he lowered his paws and glared at his two opponents.

"That's definitely an experiment alright." Said Snooty as he looked at his fuzzy blue foe.

"Yeah… but where's its master?" asked Victoria as she looked around.

"His partner is right here." Shouted a voice that Victoria knew very well.

Victoria looked over towards the gate, Lilo was standing just inside of it. She had her blue spell book in her hands and open. "Lilo! What are you doing here?" yelled Victoria.

"I've come to stop you Victoria. I can't let you hurt these people, even though they might deserve it."

"How can you say that? After all the things they've done to you, you can't tell me that you don't want revenge."

"No… I can't because I would like to see them punished for their actions. But this is going way too far, you can't just blow them up."

"And why not?" asked Victoria in nearly the same tone that Mertle uses.

Lilo's book began to glow, illuminating her face with a bluish hue. "Because, if you try to… I will have to attack you."

"Oh please Lilo, you can't be nearly as strong as us." Mocked Victoria.

Lilo hated hearing her friend talk like that; it was like she was changing more and more by the second. Lilo decided that if Victoria was going to act like a jerk, then she was going to act like she does to jerks. "If you're stronger then us then how did Stitch here stop your spell with his bare paws?"

Victoria's eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth. "Is that a challenge?"

A cocky smirk formed on Lilo's face as she gave a small chuckle. "You bet it's a challenge. Now stop wasting time, if you're going to attack then attack."

Victoria growled with frustration, Snooty growled as well. "Fine then, but you'll regret it! Gikair!"

Victoria pointed towards Lilo, directing Snooty's blast towards her. Lilo leapt out of the way right as the green orb slammed into the fence, shattering it like glass. Lilo rolled to a stop next to the table that Stitch was perched on.

"Aim for Snooty, I don't want to hurt Victoria." Commanded Lilo as the two of them stare at their opponents with determined eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye Lilo saw Stitch nod with understanding. "Right then, fisten!"

Stitch's fists become engulfed in the familiar blue energy, a moment later he sends a wave of blue bolts towards Snooty. With one flap of his wings Snooty flew above the attack allowing it to pass beneath him. The storm of energy continues onward, finally slamming into the top of an electric pole, sending a shower of blue sparks and wood to the ground. Snooty swoops down to the other side of Victoria; she launched another ball of green wind. Lilo had barley enough time to figure out what to do.

"Punchito!" cried Lilo as the blue book shined with a soft blue light.

Stitch cocked his arm back as Snooty's attack drew closer and closer. His fist disappeared in a swirling orb of blue energy as his face was illuminated by the green glow coming from the oncoming spell. At the last moment Stitch threw his fist forward, the two body's of energy slam into each other creating a small flash of white light. Snooty's large green orb became distorted in shape for a moment before being torn apart by Stitch's blue energy.

Before Stitch or Lilo could react Victoria launched another Gikair spell. It blew through the light cloud of smoke left from the previous one; it seemed to be going faster then usual. Stitch leapt above the blast allowing it to slam into the picnic table he was standing on. The blast how ever knocked Lilo for a loop, sending her sliding across the ground for a few feet. Lilo came to her senses just in time to see Stitch flying through the air above Victoria and Snooty.

'He's in a perfect position to hit Snooty. I better act fast.' Thought Lilo. "Punchito!"

The swirling mass of blue energy formed around Stitch's fist as he dove like a comet towards Snooty. Snooty looked up right as Stitch's glowing fist slammed into him, the two of them slam into the ground with a large explosion of dust and dirt. The cloud fills half of the yard preventing Lilo from seeing what was going on. She squinted as she peered into the cloud, searching for the two experiments. A light green glow shines through the dust catching Lilo's attention. A moment later another explosion expanded the cloud of dust, sending it in Lilo's direction.

Stitch comes flying out of the dust cloud and slides to a stop in front of Lilo. The fur on his chest was slightly singed and he was moaning a little. "Stitch are you alright?" asked Lilo with concern in her voice.

Stitch clenched his teeth as he slowly got to his feet, but within seconds he was to his feet. "I'm fine. But these guys are tougher then I thought they would be."

"I know. I didn't expect them to have such a powerful spell."

At that moment the two of them hear a small chuckle seep through the cloud of dust that was slowly settling to the ground. "If you think that the Gikair spell is powerful… just wait until you see our second spell."

The dust settled revealing Victoria and Snooty. Victoria's spell book was glowing unusually bright; both her and Snooty had looks of determination on their faces. "Victoria, please don't. We don't need to fight anymore, we don't have to…"

"You don't get it Lilo, these experiments are here to fight and as their spell casters it is our responsibility to help them. So it is my duty to burn your book and defeat you." Growled Victoria.

Lilo's grip on her own book tightened. "Victoria, that's not…"

"No Lilo, this ends here." Victoria placed her two fingers onto the page and glared at Lilo and Stitch. "Raja Gatsu!"

A moment later Snooty opened his mouth, a swirling mass of green energy forms in front of his mouth just like the last spell. The vortex of energy grew larger and larger with every passing second, before finally being released as a massive swirling blast of Green energy. The blast looked like a reversed tornado as it speed towards Lilo and Stitch, sucking up dirt and debris as it went.

Both Lilo and stitch's eyes widened as they watched the powerful attack race towards them. Without a second thought Lilo flipped a couple of pages in the blue book, finally stopping on the page with the new spell on it. 'I don't know what this new spell does, but lets just hope that it can help.' Thought Lilo as she focused her emotions.

The blue book began to glow as did the spell. Lilo closed her eyes and called out the spell. "Daoshi!"

Stitch's face emptied of emotion as he raised his paws out in front of him. His paws begin to glow with the same blue glow as the book, a moment later a dome of semi-transparent energy formed around Lilo and Stitch. Right as it appeared Snooty's attack slammed into the protective dome, the blast spread across it's surface as Stitch clenched his teeth from the sudden strain.

Lilo slowly opened her eyes, realizing that Snooty's spell had not hit them. She slowly got to her feet as she looked around at the protective dome and the blast of green that was flowing over it. 'It's a shield; finally we have a defensive spell.' Thought Lilo.

"Victoria, listen to me! We don't have to fight, we're still friends not enemies!" yelled Lilo over the roar of Snooty's blast.

"I know we're friends Lilo, but this cannot be helped. It doesn't matter who fights who, even if their two close friends. In this fight there is only the partnerships between the experiments and the keepers of their books, nothing else matters until it's over." Said Victoria in a solemn voice as she looked away.

"No Victoria, that's not true!" yelled Lilo. Lilo's eyes narrow in a look of sorrow as she remembers back to the battle with Angel and Kioko. "Not all experiments have to be enemies, we can be allies, and we can be friends. There's no need to fight, not now at least."

Victoria closed her eyes and looked away once more. "No, this must end now. I'd rather have this over with now, then have to do it later."

"You don't have to do it at all. A friend has already turned their back on us because of this tournament. I don't want you to do the same." Said Lilo as she looked towards Victoria.

For a moment neither of them said a thing, the only sound was the low rumble of Snooty's blast. Suddenly Victoria's book begins to dim and soon the green light faded away. Snooty's spell also soon faded away and he closed his mouth. Stitch's blue dome disappeared as well as the glow around his paws.

"I don't want to turn on you either Lilo, it's just that I'm scared." Tears began to well up in Victoria's eyes. "It's just that I thought nothing bad could happen to me and snooty if we struck first. I thought that if we just defeated every one who showed themselves to us that everything would be all right."

A few tears escaped as Victoria closed her eyes and bit her lip. She soon fell to her knees as she began to cry. "I'm sorry Lilo, I never wanted this to happen!"

Lilo quickly ran over to her friend and kneeled down beside her. "It's ok Victoria… its ok." Said Lilo in a comforting voice.

"What a cute sight, don't you think so?" asked Snooty as he flew down next to Stitch.

"Sure is. So, it looks like we're going to be allies now." Said Stitch as he looked up at the purple bat.

"I guess so." Said Snooty with a laugh.

**Wow, it seems like this story has taken me forever to finish. I hope the ending worked, I just wanted to try a little something different. Anyway, please review. My next story will be up as soon as it can be. Later.**


End file.
